


Appetite of a People-Pleaser

by asherall



Series: concepts [3]
Category: Appetite of a People-Pleaser - GHOST ft. v4 flower
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: loosely inspired bythis song.
Series: concepts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051697





	Appetite of a People-Pleaser

He would search for what a perfect person would be like. He would take everybody's perspectives and combine them into one perfect person.

He started trying this at the start of high school - but even then he wasn't good enough. There had to be a balance of every personality trait. Everybody wanted something different from him.

Then he was "too good" - he had to cultivate more personalities and blend them together into one. But it didn't work - everything was incoherent and made no sense to other people (including himself).

He thought he was perfect.

They weren't happy -

\- so he died.


End file.
